The present invention relates to needle shields, and particularly needle shields configured to reduce or prevent recoil from occurring after removal of a needle shield from a needle holder, e.g. a syringe.
Needle shield removal is a known contributor to accidental needle stick injuries, particularly in the clinical work place. Injuries that occur after needle shield removal are due, in part, to the phenomena of “recoil.” Recoil can occur when a user tries to overcome the initial pull off force required to remove a needle shield from a syringe. Upon the abrupt release of a needle shield from the syringe, a user may compensate for the spike in the initial break away force of the needle shield from the syringe by pulling back slightly. As the user “pulls back,” the hand grasping the needle shield will involuntarily recoil or bounce back toward the uncovered needle in the other hand, resulting in an accidental needle stick injury.
Despite efforts to prevent recoil from occurring, needle stick injuries still occur. Accordingly, there is a need for improved needle shields that reduce or prevent recoil and lessen the potential for accidental needle stick injuries in a cost effective and economical manner.